Night Sun
by Yuuseki no Yume
Summary: Naruto's changing, or is he? Is it Kyuubi's influence or something else entirely? Sasuke rushes to save him. But will he reach him in time? SasuNaru
1. Prologue

_**Night Sun**_

**Yuu: Alriiiiiight, let's get this thing started, na!**

**Hien: Dude, ur gonna scare all the readers w/ ur attitude.**

**Yuu: Shut up! Y don't u go bother Izu or something?**

**Izu: Don't try ta dump him on me, Yuu! He's been buggin me all day! I just got ridda him!**

**Hien: Izu!(glomps Izu)**

**Izu: Arrrrgh! Git offa me ya dam brat!**

**Toya: Yuu doesn't own Naruto.**

_**Prologue**_

It started suddenly, just like a storm at sea. He only noticed when he suddenly caught the blond's scent, different from what the original. Before, it was of summer and sunshine. But now it was of darkness and blood . . .

What happened? Why did his scent change? Why did he suddenly go from a happy-go-lucky loudmouth to a cold, bloodthirsty loner? He was never supposed to be this way. It made no sense. That is, until he finally shattered.

***

"_**Naruto!**__" A dark shape could be seen, rushing in a hurried flight towards the murderous violet light swirling, violently rapid, through the air._

"_N__**aruto!!!**__" Sasuke dove at the vessel, trying to get him to stop, to stop him from destroying the village he _(Naruto) _had vowed to protect. "Snap out of it! Wake up, dammit!!"_

_Naruto turned, and suddenly the raven was staring at cold lilac eyes framed by hair the color of a bloody sunset, growing redder towards the tips, hair that was once so radiant, eyes a demonic shade which had him suffocating at the sight. He couldn't take it. It wasn't him, it wasn't the boy he had to come to care so much for._

"_You aren't him," Sasuke whispered. "You're not Naruto."_

"_Aren't I?" the boy sneered. Suddenly his cold stare turned into a sorrowful gaze, as if asking, no _pleading_, for him to explain what was happening. For him to understand. For him to . . . _acknowledge_ him . . . for what, no, who he truly was._

"_Aren't I, Sasuke?" he whispered, his voice almost loving, caressing the name. Sasuke stared, not knowing how to reply. Not knowing what to do. All of a sudden, darkness enveloped him, giving him no time to say anything, if he had anything to say at all. The last thing he saw were those sad eyes going cold, like a lake freezing over, covered in ice._

__ _ __

_Screams . . . That was all he could hear. Were they his? Or were they from the pitiful figure curled up in the grass . . . wait, what?_

"_Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, staring at the person who should have been long gone by then. The vessel looked up, whimpering, gazing at the brunet with those sad eyes again, before freezing over once more and disappearing from sight._

**TBC**

**Yuu: Whew! That's that!**

**Izu: Toya! If u were here the whole time, y didn't u help me?!**

**Toya: It was too troublesome.**

**Yuu: Dam, u gotta stop hangin round Shika so much.**

**Toya: (icy glare)Silence, or else I'll sick Torii on u.**

**Yuu: (gulp)O shit . . . where **_**r**_** the others anyway?**

**Toya: Torii and Hien p.o.'d Aku n woke up Hichi, so they're runnin for their lives. Yan's cheerin them on n Kohri's just watchin.**

**Yuu: (sweatdrop)Jeez this family of mine . . .**

**So, um, well plz review while I try to make sure my bros don't get killed or hurt . . . well at least not to badly . . . Ja!(runs off)**


	2. Change

_**Night Sun**_

**Yuu: Woohoo! Yea baby! Chapter 1 is in the house!**

**Hichi: Yuu-chan, I think u took an overdose of ur medicine.**

**Yuu: Wtf? I dont have medicine, ya dumbass.**

**Hichi: Well u should. I mean, 1****st**** the prologue n now the 1****st**** chapter? How long r u plannin 2 do this? Ur scarin off the readers, kid.**

**Aku: 4 once, my brother's right, Yuu.**

**Hichi: Hey! Wth's that 'sposed 2 mean?!**

**Yuu: Onii-chan!**

**Aku: Hn . . . my imouto doesn't own Naruto, no matter how much she wishes she does.**

**Hichi: Yea, n she doesn't own Sasuke or anyone else.**

**Yuu: Fueeee . . . T.T**

_**Ch. 1-Change**_

He. Was. So. _Late_! Sasuke was pissed. Team 7 was supposed to meet on the bridge, but Naruto was late by _5 frickin' hours_! He was starting to imagine ways to sadistically torture the blond without killing him(insert evil laughter)as Sakura was pacing around looking like she would very much like she would love to murder her teammate. Even Kakashi had stopped reading that perverted orange book of his and started to look irritated . . . wait, _what_?!

Sasuke stared, watching the irritation running along Kakashi's face. Naruto had actually gotten Kakashi, _Kakashi_, irritated. It was the end of the world. Usually, it would be Kakashi who annoyed everyone by being late. Now he was _here _while Naruto was late. Although it was one change the two teens would normally welcome, it sent chills down the raven's spine. Something was wrong. It was already getting dark, and the hyperactive blond was nowhere in sight.

Just as Sasuke was about to point this out, the three caught sight of an orange bundle staggering up to them. Sakura immediately started yelling at him for being late, while Kakashi just stared. Sasuke was about to give Naruto the usual barbs when he noticed what his sensei was staring at. His clothes were ripped and bloody, and there were various wounds covering the vessel. That was what stood out the most. The injuries should have been gone by now, from what the somewhat dried blood would tell him. They _never_ stayed open, let alone last this long.

"Sorry I'm late," Naruto slurred, grinning. Then, as the two males stared and Sakura finally noticed the condition he was in, he collapsed and crumpled in a heap.

"Naruto!"

**TBC**

**Yuu: Yes! 1****st**** chapter's done with! Awsome cliffy, too!**

**Hichi: That's great!**

**Yuu: GAH! WTF?! Y THE HELL R U STILL AWAKE?!!**

**Hichi: I wanted 2 c wat happened.(rolls eyes)N besides, u make that sound as if it's shocking.**

**Yuu: No durh, ur hobby is sleepin, remember?**

**Hichi: O yea, right.**

**Yuu: (snort)****Btw, where's Aku?**

**Hichi: U should know by now, he went to sleep. Now, if u dont mind, I'm gonna take a nap.**

**(sweatdrop)Okaaayy . . . well, I'm gonna rest a while. Plz review!**


	3. Breaking

_**Night Sun**_

**Yuu: Y'know, this is gettin suspenseful.**

**Yan: Ne ne, wat happens next nya, huh?**

**Yuu: Ur gonna hafta read 2 find out like the rest of the readers.**

**Yan: Awww, Yuu-neechanya! Ur so meanya! N y'd u hafta go n do that 2 Nyaru-tan nya!**

**Yuu: Shhh! If Sasuke hears u call his precious Naruto that, he'll kill u in a jealous rage!**

**Yan: Aw, Sasu-chan wouldn't do that, nya!**

**Sasuke: Hn, u wanna bet?**

**Yan n Yuu: Gyaaaaa, run 4 ur life!**

**Naruto: Yuu-chan doesn't own me! Kya!(Sasuke jumps Naruto)**

_**Ch. 2-Breaking**_

"Naruto!"

The three ninja ran towards the bloody vessel, Sasuke pulling him up to rest him on his shoulder. Sakura immediately grabbed the unconscious boy's wrist and searched for his pulse.

"It's faint, but it's there," she sighed in relief. That very same emotion washed through Sasuke, although he didn't let it show(dam poker face). He stared at the boy, wondering what could have happened that would leave him in the state he was in.

"We'd better take him to Hokage-sama," Kakashi said calmly. He bent down and gently picked up Naruto, disappearing in a puff of smoke once he had a firm grip on his bleeding student. The two teens immediately ran off towards the Hokage Tower.

---

Sasuke and Sakura burst into the Hokage's room without so much as a knock, their concern for their teammate making him their 1st priority. Kakashi was leaning against the wall and Tsunade was healing Naruto, who had been laid down on the couch.

Once Tsunade was done healing the broken bones, bruises, and various cuts, she suddenly pulled up the vessel's shirt, startling the brunet and pink-haired girl. She put a softly glowing palm on his stomach, eyes closed in concentration.

After a few minutes, Tsunade finally pulled down his shirt. She walked to her seat behind her desk and sat down, sighing tiredly. She rubbed her eyes, before looking up and noticing the blond's friends. Her eyes were worried, scared, and sad, worrying the rest of Team 7.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke demanded. Tsunade stared at him. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears, startling the three. Tsunade rarely cried unless the dead or dying were concerned. What was going on? Was Naruto dying?!

"Well?! Answer me!" Sasuke shouted, panicking at the sight of her tears. The others stared at the raven, for the Uchiha never shouted. But then again, Naruto _was_ his closest friend, and he his, even if they never admitted it aloud.

Tsunade watched them, indecision swirling in her eyes. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

_If she doesn't tell me, then I'll force it out of her! _the boy thought fiercely. After a few seconds of thinking, Tsunade's eyes cleared as she saw the look on Sasuke's face and came with her decision.

"He's breaking," she whispered, before finally breaking into tears.

**TBC**

**Yuu: Yay! Another cliffy! N Sasuke didn't kill us! Woohoo!**

**Kohri: Yuu, if u don't run away quick, u **_**will**_** die.**

**Yuu: Huh? Y?**

**Readers: Yuuu~sekiii . . . how dare u leave us with another cliffhanger?!**

**Yuu: (gulp)O that's y . . . hehe, don't be mad, I promise I'll come w/ the next chappy soon!**

**Kohri: U'd better if u don't wanna turn into sashimi**

**Readers: (grin maniacally n pull out blades of all sizes)O Yuusekiii~ . . .**

**Yipe! Well, um, plz review n plz, **_**plz**_**, dont kill me! If u do I wont be able 2 upload the next chapter! Um, well then, ja!(runs off 2 hide fr: the horde of crazily anxious readers holding sashimi knives)Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!**


	4. Discovery

**Night Sun**

**Yuu: Yo! Srry, but I wont be able ta update as often cuz of school.**

**Yan: That really sucks nya! Stupid school nya.**

**Yuu: Yea yea, it's not the school's fault, so calm down.(scratches Yan's ears)**

**Yan: Purrrrr, o yea, right there, oooo that's purrrrrrrr.**

**Yuu: I dont own Naruto.**

**Yan: Purrrrrr.**

_**Ch. 3-Discoverey**_

"He's breaking."

The team stared, stunned at the sight of Tsunade's tears. Hesitantly, Sakura slowly walked to her shishou and wrapped her arms around the woman, trying to comfort her.

"What do you mean he's breaking?" Sasuke demanded. They waited anxiously for her reply, knowing that if she was rushed it would take even longer to get an answer. Slowly, Tsunade's tears stopped flowing and she took a deep, shuddering breath, opening a drawer and taking out a bottle of sake. She opened it and took a deep draught, finally becoming more stable, though she was still shaking slightly.

Suddenly the window opened, revealing Jiraiya as he stepped in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately sensing the tension throughout the room. He looked towards Tsunade, his face becoming serious as he took in her trembling form.

"Naruto's breaking, Jiraiya," the blonde murmured. "It's time they know the truth." Jiraiya nodded, and he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall behind his fellow Sannin.

"It happened 6 years ago," she said, looking up, "soon after Sasuke left." Sasuke flinched, not wanting to remember the time he betrayed the village to gain power from Orochimaru. "A strange man had appeared, looking for Naruto."

_---Flashback---_

_It was dark, the full moon cloaked in clouds. Silence filled the night, not a thing stirring, not even the wind. It was as if nature was waiting for something, still with anticipation. Waiting for a secret long forgotten, finally about to reveal itself._

_Out of the forest, as if made of the darkness itself, came a tall figure, pale skinned with dark eyes and waist-length hair. His eyes glowed on the outer edge of the irises, like the sun during a solar eclipse, blocked from sight. But there wasn't a scrap of light in him. There was something evil in the depths of those orbs. It was like the darkness that devoured light, bringing death to everyone and everything._

_The man stalked to the front of the 4__th__ Hokage's head carved into the mountain, not hesitating as his steps were filled with confidence. He didn't stop, not even when he reached the end, and stepped off. He didn't fall to his death, though. It was as if the darkness caught him before he made contact, gently setting him down in front of the Hokage tower._

_He looked up, a light shining a few floors above his head. Tsunade had stayed up late, whatever for, it must have been serious. The man walked up the stairs and entered the tower, striding towards the Hokage's room. Once he reached the door, he stopped, and with a fluid grace and smooth confidence rarely seen in the mortal world, he raised his hand and knocked._

_---_

_Tsunade was sitting in her chair, looking over documents Jiraiya had brought her containing his findings on the Akatsuki. Said man was leaning against the wall to her left_ (which means if we were facing her he would be on the right)_, eyes closed and arms crossed. The Sannin's face was serious as he was deep in thought, thinking about things that weren't perverted for once._

This is bad_, Tsunade thought. _Akatsuki's on the move, our spy can no longer stall them. They're coming. We've got to get Naruto out of here.

_A knock resounded through the silence, jolting the two out of their thoughts, confused as they wondered who it could be as no one would come at this time of night. Especially tonight. Everyone should either be at home or on watch throughout the village, on edge since the last remaining Uchiha in the village had left._

"_Enter," Tsunade called out warily, glancing at the white-haired sage. Jiraiya didn't move, seemingly at ease. But looks can be deceiving. If you looked close enough, the man was slightly tensed, preparing for any trouble the unknown person might bring. And trouble would be brought, no doubt about that._

Look underneath the underneath_, Tsunade thought fleetingly. Since she was one of the best medic nins there ever was, she could see the chakra flowing in Jiraiya, gathering to be used._

_The door swung open, and there stood the eerie figure that had ghosted through the night, stalking forward to stand in the middle of the room. The two Sannin were shocked by his appearance. No mortal looked like that, not any _normal_ mortal at least. There was something wrong with this man. _

_His looks were unnatural, supernatural if you will. Glowing eyes as dark as the solar eclipse, pale alabaster skin that looked like it was made of moonlight, hair as dark as a moonless night. He seemed to be 25, at least. He was . . . beautiful, in a demonic sense._

"_Greetings, Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama," he said softly, voice deep and luring, captivating, dangerous. Dark. "My name is Tori Yoku. I am a Motomu Jitsu nin, a Truth Seeker, if you will."_

"_A Truth Seeker?" Tsunade repeated. _What is that? I've never heard of this. _Seeing the confusion on her face, Yoku decided to elaborate._

"_A Truth Seeker, Hokage-sama," he confirmed. "They are-"_

"_-those who seek the truth, so-called scientists, Tsunade. The name should be enough to tell you what they are. Tori Yoku, Greed in the Heart, huh? How fitting."_

_Tsunade and Yoku looked towards the one who spoke, surprised that Jiraiya knew of them._

"_Oh? You know of us, Jiraiya-sama?" Yoku looked bemused. "That's surprising, not many know of our existence anymore."_

"_I met someone who knew of things not known in the worlds anymore. A feminine man with long silver hair, warm amber eyes, and skin as pales as yours, Tori-san."_

"_Please, call me Yoku," he said. His eyes were narrowed, suspicion in them. Of what? Only the man knew. "Please continue, I'd like to know of this man who knows of us." Jiraiya nodded, he already knew that Yoku knew of the man he had once met._

"_I met him while I was traveling, searching for information on the Akatsuki. He told me of them, and more. He told me he was a Jitsu no Mori, a Keeper of Truth." Yoku snarled, hatred filling his eyes as his hands clenched into fists._

_But there was something else. Longing, loneliness, love, eyes softening a bit. The confused emotions swirled in his eyes in one vulnerable moment before they were engulfed by hatred._

"_Kakushi . . ." he hissed, voice menacing as he voiced his bitterness and hatred._

"_Yes, Tori Kakushi, Hidden in the Heart. Your twin brother."_

"_He is no brother of mine! He betrayed me, abandoned me as he went against the wishes of our village! Instead of shedding light, he decided to bring darkness instead!"_(A/N:wow, I've turned him into Sasuke . . . cool! Kyahahahahahahaha!! XD)

"_Some things aren't meant to be brought into the light, Yoku-san. Isn't that what your aniki told you?" Jiraiya looked at him sympathetically. "He didn't take you with him in order to protect you, you know that."_

_Yoku's eyes softened for a moment, something flashing in the dark orbs before he smirked._

"_Enough, things are getting out of hand. This is not what I came for," Yoku said, brushing off the conversation. "I've come to ask you of a favor, Hokage-sama."_

"_What favor is that, Yoku-san?" Tsunade inquired. Yoku smirked, his expression filling the two elder people with apprehension. _

Whatever it is, it's not good_, Jiraiya thought, actually having the same thought as Tsunade._

"_I want you to give me Kyuubi-kun," Yoku stated. The two started, eyes widening. _He WHAT?!

"_Kyuubi . . . you want Naruto?" Tsunade was shocked._

"_Ah, yes, I want you to put Naruto-kun in my possession. It's time the light be shed upon the capabilities of the Jinchuuriki."_

"_You . . . you want to experiment on him?" Tsunade whispered, astonished. This man was just like Orochimaru with his experiments. Her expression grew angered, glaring at the man who dared to suggest she give him her beloved blond._

"_Put it as you like. Will you give him to me?"_

"_Never!" the two Sannin shouted, their outburst in sync._

"_Are you sure? I'm sure you also want to know more about the Jinchuuriki as well, their capabilities, how to control them."_

"_I'll never give him to you! That boy's been through a lot, he doesn't need to go through this!"_

"_Very well . . . If you won't give him to me willingly, I'll just have to take him by force!"_

_A gust of wind burst through the room, Yoku's laughter echoing as the two shielded their faces and he left in a swirl of darkness._

"_No!" Tsunade shrieked, running to the window and leaping out, Jiraiya following closely. "We can't let him get to Naruto, Jiraiya! We've got to stop him!"_

"_He won't be easy to stop, Tsunade! You go, I'll get some restrainers Kakushi had given me. He knew this would happen, he knew!"_

"_Quickly Jiraiya! We've got no time to waste!" Jiraiya nodded and turned, heading towards the hotel he had been staying at as Tsunade followed the strange darkness that was Yoku's chakra signature._

_She was getting closer and closer to the edge of the village. What was Naruto doing there? Shouldn't he still be in the hospital? Suddenly Tsunade caught a scent as wind blew past her. Blood._

Naruto!_ she thought in panic. _No!_ Images of Dan and Nawaki flashed across her mind. _Not again! I won't lose another precious to me again!

_Tsunade saw two figure's up ahead, one on the ground and one staring down at him._

"_Naruto!"_

_The figure looked up and she caught sight of whisker-shaped scars. Relief filled Tsunade until she got a closer look at the boy._

"_Naruto?" The boy looked like Naruto, but his hair was a platinum blond, silver, the bangs reaching his chin and the back of his hair a couple inches longer. His eyes were a deep amethyst, not the cerulean she so loved. He was wearing pajamas from the hospital, just like Naruto should be._

"_Close but not quite," the boy said softly. There was blood on his cheek, sliding down to his neck, more dripping from his hands on which claw-like nails were. Tsunade looked down at the figure and gasped. It was Yoku, lying on his back with his head turned to the side, hair billowing as he lay in a pool of his own blood. His chest was slashed from the left shoulder to the opposite hip._

"_Calm down, he's not dead yet." As soon as those words were said, she noticed his chest rising slightly with each breath he took. "He's not going to live, however, if we don't get him to the hospital. How about some help, Jiraiya-sama?"_

_Whirling around, Tsunade saw Jiraiya behind her, his face grim. He nodded and picked up Yoku, and they were off, heading towards the hospital._

What happened?_ the two thought._

_---_

_They sat in an empty room, a toad keeping watch outside. Yoku lay in a bed, bandages wrapped around his torso._

"_Would you mind telling us what's going on?" Tsunade inquired, Jiraiya listening closely from his seat on the window sill._

"_Of course, Tsunade-sama," the boy said. "Yoku-san is in a coma, as he was finally brought from under the influence of a mind control genjutsu that had been placed on him 15 years ago, since their betrayal."_

"_15 years!" Tsunade gasped. Ever since the age of 10! Of course he would be in a coma if he was suddenly snapped out of a genjutsu he'd been under for so long. The boy nodded._

"_Yes, he was made to believe he had been betrayed by Kakushi-san, although in reality, it was the village who had betrayed their trust. Kakushi-san had learned of the horrid things their clan had been doing, and decided to become a Keeper of Truth in order to thwart them. Of course, Yoku-san found out soon after that and decided to join his brother. Unfortunately, the clan discovered their plan and caught Yoku-san. He was brainwashed as Kakushi-san was forced to leave as he was too weak to rescue his twin."_

"_How do you know all this?" Jiraiya asked._

"_I have a guardian who is an acquaintance of sorts to Kakushi-san. He told me everything a few years back when I last saw him." Jiraiya settled back down, willing to let Tsunade ask the questions as he digested the information._

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_If you are willing to not interrupt me, I will tell you my story." The two nodded. "Very well then. My name is Haruka. I am Naruto." As they opened their mouths, he raised his hand, effectively quieting them. "Actually, I'm a fragment of him, but not the Naruto you know. He is another fragment."_

_Haruka looked at the desk on his right, grabbing a brush and some paper, leaving an open bottle of ink on the table._

"_It started when Onee-chan attacked the village. She is known as Kyuubi no Kitsune. She is not at fault for attacking the village. A man known as Uchiha Madara had attacked her family and placed a genjutsu on her, leaving her no choice but to attack the village. Madara is an immortal, how or why we do not know."_

_He took an empty tray that was on the table and put it upside down on his lap, placing the paper on it. He started to draw._

"_When Onee-chan was sealed into the original Naruto, she unintentionally tainted him. Although she is not evil, demonic chakra does not bode well for humans. For example, Gaara-san was nearly driven to insanity before Naru-chan reached him. Onee-chan's chakra had touched the malice in Naruto, as there are seeds of light and darkness in every human when they are born. Naruto knew that if he didn't do anything soon, he would go mad and become evil, condemning all to death."_

_Haruka finished with a drawing and handed it to Tsunade, starting on another when she took it. It was surprisingly good, nothing like the chicken scratch Naruto used. The picture showed a Naruto with hair that reached his shoulders, longer than Haruka's. He looked emotionlessly at her, right arm wrapped around his waist with his left hand brought up next to his face across his chest, holding a mask with his thumb and 1__st__ 2 fingers that looked like Naruto's peaceful face with his eyes closed and mouth shut. The boy was wrapped in chains from his neck to his ankles. Tsunade handed it to Jiraiya._

"_So, he shattered himself into 3 separate pieces: Kirau, Naruto, and myself. Kicchan is our hate and malice. He is not willingly like that, but he can't help himself. Our guardian is the only one able to calm him, but she is not here right now. I am our loyalty and determination, the chains that bind the darkness within us. And Naru-chan is our innocence. He is what the original Naruto would have been, at least, when he would have fun. Naru-chan is our mask, he hides us from prying eyes. He's never what he seems."_

_Haruka finished the second drawing and handed it to Tsunade, putting away the utensils he had used. This one had the previous Naruto standing in the middle. Haruka was behind him, arms wrapped possessively around Kirau's shoulders. A woman with a pair of fox ears amongst her spiky waist-length hair and 9 tails stood behind him, looking out sadly as her right hand curled itself in Kirau's hair. Finally, Naruto stood in front of them, arms spread protectively, face full of determination. Once she was done, Tsunade handed it to Jiraiya for him to look at. Haruka sat back, left leg on his right knee as he folded his hands on this left knee._

"_All those times you thought Onee-chan was taking over, it was actually Kicchan when he tried to break through and my grip on him slipped. My strength alone isn't enough, because as Kicchan's hatred and malice grows, so does his strength. So in order to keep him down, I took Naru-chan's extra chakra, which is why he has such difficulty performing simple jutsu that needs a small amount of chakra. _

"_Unfortunately, I could only do it for so long before he would, say, break. If he broke, I would eventually follow and Kicchan would be let loose. Naruto knew that, but he hoped that Naru-chan would grow stronger and prolong it until he makes a Soul Link, a link soul-to-soul to his soul mate. Links are rare, for people can rarely find their mates. Fortunately, Onee-chan is able to see the connection between mates, the so-called red string of fate._

"_The 1__st__ time Naru-chan found something to make him stronger was on his 4__th__ birthday. He met a certain Anbu called Weasel, who protected Naru-chan from an angry mob. He trained under the Anbu until he left 4 years later when the Uchiha Massacre occurred. Then he met Sasuke-kun and a bond formed between them. Now he has left and Naru-chan is determined to get stronger in order to bring him back. If this keeps up and Sasuke-kun is still gone, I estimate that he'll stay alive until he turns 20."_

_Tsunade and Jiraiya sat there still trying to digest the load of information the boy had just dumped on them. Suddenly, Haruka fell forward, eyes closed as his hair turned a brilliant blond._

"_Haruka!" Tsunade caught the boy as Jiraiya ran forward in concern. They looked at each other before looking down at the mop of blond hair._

"_Naruto?"_

_---End Flashback---_

"The morning after that we asked Naruto if he knew of his, well, siblings. It turns out he's known the whole time, he just pretended that he didn't in order to stay free in case people tried to lock him up. The only way to stop him from breaking is to have him merge with the other fragments, and the only way to make that possible is to create a Soul Link between him and his soul mate." Tsunade sighed and took a swig of the sake she was still holding, exhausted from all the talking.

"Soon after that I took Naruto and left the village to start his training. After all, I had just received yet another reason to make him stronger," Jiraiya said, seeing that his fellow Sannin was tired.

Team 7 stood there and stared at them, shocked at all the information they had learned.

"So . . . Naruto is just a mask, and he's actually one of three fragments? He's dying, and his evil half is coming out?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.(That's a lotta words for Sasuke, ne?^^)

"That is correct."

The Team whirled around, kunai in their hands as they looked at the one who spoke. Where Naruto should've been was a boy who looked like him, only with silver hair and amethyst eyes. They heard gasps and they looked at the 2 behind them. Jiraiya and Tsunade were wide eyed, Tsunade covering her mouth with her hand.

"It has been a while, has it not, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama?"

As Jiraiya kept staring, Tsunade swallowed and they all heard her whisper one word.

"Haruka . . ."

**TBC**

**Yuu: Phew! Dam that took 4ever. Another cliffy, but the readers should be content for now.**

**Yan: That was so wicked, nya! I cant wait 4 the next one, nya!**

**Hien: Oi! Jeez, I came over to see wat the moaning and purring was, but I c it was just you guys.**

**Yuu: (blush)Hien!**

**Hichi: (pops outta nowhere)So watcha do 2 her? Huh huh huh?**

**Yan: Shaddup, the both of ya! Get outta here before I kick yer asses!**

**Yuu, Hien n Hichi: O.o **

**Hien: O shit, she didn't even say "nya"!**

**Hichi: We're so dead! Run 4 ur lives!**

**Yan: That's it! I've had it!**

**Hien n Hichi: Gyaaaaaaah!(runs 4 it w/ Yan chasin after)**

**(sweat drop)O great, now I've gotta save their asses, **_**again**_**. Sigh, well, I gtg n make sure Yan doesn't hurt them **_**too**_** badly. Review plz!**


	5. Meeting Haruka

_**Night Sun**_

Yay! Chappy's out! Srry, it's been awhile huh? Gomen ne. I've been workin on F2F 4 a while cuz it's more popular w/ the readers 4 sum reason or other. Plus, I've got a oneshot out! Yay me! Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Orochimaru as a pedo? Yes? No? Either way, I don't own Naruto.

_**Ch. 4 – Haruka**_

"Haruka…"

The boy rose from the couch, adjusting his wrinkled, tattered clothes as he walked around the end. He stopped a few feet from Team 7 and looked up to survey them before turning to gaze softly at the two Sannin. He smiled gently at them, his eyes hooded as he looked at them with something akin to fondness.

"Hello Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama. It has been a while since we last met, has it not?" Haruka looked at Tsunade, taking in her face and the bags under her eyes that adorned them. "Tsunade-sama, I see you have not been taking care of yourself again. I have told you to take better care, have I not? But no matter how fond of you I am, I would appreciate it if you do not hit Naru-chan as hard as you have, if not as much. He has few enough brain cells as it is, no?"

Tsunade chuckled at Haruka's rarely shown sense of humor. Satisfied at the sign of little, if not complete, relaxation from the blonde, Haruka turned his gaze upon the white-haired sage. Instantly his eyes sharpened a little, narrowing slightly as a stern look settled in the purple orbs. Jiraiya gulped, flinching a little as the teen took a small step forward.

"And Jiraiya-sama, I have warned you again and again, time after time, against exposing Naru-chan to your scandalous books and from taking him with you on those trips you call 'doing research'. _I_ at least, if not the others, would rather you not taint his innocence on that _subject_. Please refrain from having me warn you again, or there _will_ be consequences." Haruka glared briefly before smiling once again, this time with his eyes closed into upside down 'U's. "Other than that, it's a pleasure meeting you again."

Jiraiya nodded shakily, mentally telling himself to convince Naruto to somehow get Haruka off his back. Unable to take it anymore, Tsunade burst into laughter, clutching her sides as she bent over, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. At the sound of her laughter, Haruka's smile widened into a full-blown Naruto-esque grin. Jiraiya smiled. Surely that grin must run in the family. Now that Haruka was here, things would get better. Right?

"So this is Haruka-kun, huh?"

The three looked at the speaker, seeing as they had paid no attention to the others in the room. The team had long ago put away their kunai, seeing as the two Sannin trusted the boy and that he had caused no harm. That is, unless you count threatening Jiraiya for his lecherous habits. Haruka turned around to face them, eyes twinkling with a slight mischievousness, and replied to the questioner.

"Yes, that would be me. It's a pleasure to meet you personally, Hatake-sensei. Since you are a fan of Jiraiya's _books_, I advise that you be careful that I never catch Naru-chan in possession of one from your collection." A dark aura began to emanate from the boy. "Do you understand?"

Kakashi immediately nodded, now understanding why Jiraiya was so wary of the teen. To generate such a murderous killing intent while maintaining such a carefree smile…he was not one to underestimate. Snickering could be heard from behind the albino, and the jounin shot a glare at the two before settling down. Once the man's understanding was confirmed, the aura immediately dissipated. Happy that his warning had gotten through, the teen turned his attention to the pink-haired girl. Sakura blushed slightly and fidgeted nervously, slightly disturbed that the bishounen in front of her was _Naruto_, albeit physically if not mentally.

_C'mon Sakura, this is _Naruto_ you're looking at! The annoying, loudmouth, stupid dead last! He's like a brother to you! Although _he_ might not think that way, which might be a good thing…argh! Sakura, pull yourself together!_ Haruka's smile gentled, obviously sensing the panic and trouble in the girl's mind. _Wah, not helping Naru – uh, Haruka-san!_

"And you must be Haruno-san. You're even prettier than the last I saw you from within our mindscape." Sakura's blush brightened to a slight red and Haruka's lips twitched as if to hold in a laugh. "I apologize for Naruto's annoying you with his courting, but he was merely teasing, and it was to keep up his mask. He is sorry for deceiving you and wishes your forgiveness. He did not wish to lead you on, I assure you." Sakura nodded and the glint in Haruka's eyes brightened, causing her to feel even more uncomfortable.

"Of course, you had absolutely no interest in him, as _everyone _could see." Sakura flushed an unknown shade of red at that. Now that she had gotten over Sasuke, she knew that she had acted ridiculously stupid, although she still sometimes acts that way, usually just to annoy the raven. Haruka smirked. "Between you and Tsunade-sama, I'm surprised that Naru-chan still has some brain cells left. Please do us all a favor and heed the same warning as given to Tsunade-sama. He's stupid enough as it is. Also, I ask that you refrain from mentioning this to Naru-chan, since he is asleep right now. I don't need to lose my hearing at such a young age. That boy is much too loud."

Sakura giggled at that, the blush fading to a faint pink. The three adults snickered at the crack at Naruto's intelligence, and even Sasuke let out a small chuckle. Immediately, Haruka's ear twitched and, with a rush of wind, he was in front of the dark-haired teen. Taken aback, the brunet jerked back a bit before restraining himself as the albino stared intently up into his eyes, since Sasuke was over a head taller than Naruto's height of five foot four, curiosity filling his amethyst gaze.

"Hmm? So you're the one Naru-chan is obsessed with, huh?" He looked Sasuke up and down, the raven a bit startled at the statement. He brushed it aside, thinking the boy meant as a rival. "I suppose we could do worse, although I still don't see why Naru-chan adores you so." Haruka looked at the teen he was studying, noting the slight blush. He smirked.

"Ne, Teme-kun?"

The two Sannin gasped and the team stared at him. Haruka was usually a very polite boy, hardly ever speaking casually. He rarely ever called people in a casual manner either, always naming them with formality. The only ones he gave familiar names, nicknames, to were those closest to him. And the only ones closest to him were the others residing in his body. He had not only given Sasuke a nickname, he had insulted him, too. And he had just met the boy!

Sasuke recovered from the slight shock of being insulted and turned his face to the side. After all, he was used to being insulted by Naruto, even if it was just his body.

"Hn. Tomma-byakko." (A/N: Yea…I just kinda put those 2 2gether. Tomma means idiot/fool/dope and byakko means albino/white fox. So, basically, Sasu just called Haru 'Idiot Albino.' K?) Haruka giggled.

"Oya? Giving me an insulting pet name already? I didn't think you'd take to me that fast."

"Urusai, baka shiroko." (A/N: Also 'Idiot Albino', xcept more literal.)

"Oh, how you wound me so, Teme-kun." Haruka blinked, the stares at the back of his head getting more intense, as if trying to drill holes into his head to see his thoughts. He turned around to see the two eldest people gawking at him while Kakashi and Sakura looked back and forth between them (like a ping pong match! XD).

"Ara? What's the matter you two? Is something wrong?" Haruka inquired, cocking his head cutely to the side in confusion.

"Ah, nothing!" they replied in unison. _He's strange, he's definitely strange!_

"So Haruka," Tsunade began, "how did Naruto end up the way he did?"

Haruka's eyes dimmed a bit at the memory.

"A group of villagers had been following Naru-chan for a bit. By the time he noticed, he had been herded into an empty alley. Since they were only villagers, Naru-chan didn't defend himself and took whatever they gave him without a sound. When they were tired with using fists, they pulled out knives."

The others gasped in dismay. Naruto had protected the village countless times and had by now earned the respect and admiration from most of the villagers. The few who still despised him didn't dare to harm him, wary of what the rest of Konoha would do to them if they were caught.

"Th…That still doesn't explain why his wounds didn't heal. Why didn't Kyuubi and Kirau heal them?" Tsunade forced out, not sure she wanted to know.

Haruka closed his eyes, but not before the others saw the glint of terror in the violet depths. His eyes popped back open instantly, and had the others been normal people, they would have thought that he was merely blinking and they were imagining things. But they had seen the fear in that instant, and were not fooled.

"It would seem…that the remainder of the Truth Seekers have allied themselves with the Akatsuki." The others were stunned. This didn't bode well for the peace of the village. "There was poison on those knives, an unknown type that does not let the inflicted wounds heal for hours. Usually, by the time it can be healed, it would be too late. Luckily, we had Onee-chan, Kicchan, and Tsunade-sama working on the wounds."

"How do you know what poison it was?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Our guardian is able to produce the same kind of poison, and had explained its basics to us. By the way, Tsunade-sama, punishing those villagers won't do any good, they were being controlled."

Team 7 blinked and Tsunade sighed, completely used to it. She had been thinking that very thing. _How did he know?!_

"Tsunade-sama, I can tell just by looking at you. It doesn't help that I can feel the faint emotions of chakra."

_Aw damn. _"I wish you had told me this before, Haruka!" Tsunade whined. Before he could reply with another impish grin, Kakashi butted in.

"Haruka-kun, just how is it that the villagers were controlled?" he asked, blinking at the boy. Haruka sighed, rubbing his temple to stave off a growing headache.

"The Seekers have discovered many different kinds of techniques, most of which this world doesn't know of. Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but Kirau is beginning to make a fuss and I have just received a notice that I have an important guest to tend to tomorrow. Goodbye." And before they could say anything, the albino disappeared in a puff of smoke. Silence enveloped the room, slightly stunned at the abrupt end of the conversation.

"Well," Jiraiya began, "that was…sudden." The others nodded in agreement. Tsunade stood up, bracing her hands against the desk.

"Sasuke, retrieve Naruto tomorrow at noon and bring him here. We have more things to discuss with him. You and your team may also stay, since you are his team. Kakashi, bring Iruka, too. No one else may know of this unless you trust them with your life. Understand?"

The three nodded. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. You are dismissed."

**TBC**

Whoa, man, it took _forever_ to get this out. I blame school combined w/ my laziness. Nyways, review plz!


	6. Behind the Mask of Hatred

_**Night Sun**_

**Yuu:** WAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH! I'S SOREE, I'S SOREE!

**Izu:** Gah! Wat the heck's wrong w/ u?!

**Yuu:** (blubbers) T-t-they-they-the-

**Izu: **They WAT!??

**Kohri:** Sum reader scared the crap outta her.

**Izu:** That's it?! Jeez, u made it sound like they did sumthin horrible. That's it, I'm goin back to bed.

**Yuu:** Izu!?

**Kohri: **Told ya u were gonna get turned into sashimi if u weren't careful. (to loveless) Great job by the way, now that's wat I call encouragement.

**Yuu:** Kohri!! Mou. I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Sexual harassment up ahead. _**Gay**_ sexual harassment.

_**Ch. 5-Behind the Mask of Hatred**_

Sasuke growled and muttered to himself (mentally, of course) as he walked down the busy street. He wore the standard Jounin outfit, having had gained the title along with his teammates a year ago. His hair had grown in the past few months, tickling his jawline and the nape of his neck, side-bangs going slightly past his chin as shorter hair covered half of the sides of his neck. The spikes that had made it resemble a chicken's butt were still there, though they drooped down under their own weight. (A/N: Lol, yea, I just couldn't resist.)

His irritation spiked as a group of fangirls squealed and started following him. He glared at them and they squealed even louder. When they began fighting amongst themselves ("He looked at me!" "No he looked at me!" "Back off, bitch!"), Sasuke immediately took the chance and ran for it (wouldn't you?).

_This is what I get for fetching the idiot alone_, he grumbled as he knocked on door of Naruto's apartment. The brunet's thoughts were brought to a halt though as the sound of crashes and yelling came from the within apartment. Concerned (yes, concerned) that his blond teammate was being attacked, he was just about to break in before the door swung open. The Uchiha reeled back slightly, surprised at what he saw.

Hair the color of the sunset fell in spikes to towel-covered shoulders, the color darkening as it got closer to the tips until it became a bloody red. Lilac eyes stared up at him behind wet bangs, the other having had taken a shower a few minutes before. Water dripped down whisker-covered cheeks and fell past a naked chest, onto feet partially covered by baggy sweatpants below.

A brow rose up at the staring face of the brunet, lips curved in bemusement as silent laughter shone in his eyes.

"Heeeh. What's the famous Uchiha Sasuke doing on our doorstep, hmm?"

Sasuke broke from the slight trance he was in and cleanly wiped his emotions from his face. "Hn."

The slight curve of the redhead's lips widened into a smirk at the response as he raised an arm and braced it against the doorjamb, leaning against it. Sasuke glared at him in irritation before opening his mouth.

"Who are you and where's the dobe?" he demanded, although a slight feeling told him he already knew. He had come to pick up the _blond_, the least the idiot could do was open the damn door _himself_!

The half-naked boy 'tsk'ed, eyes twinkling in mischief and promising the Uchiha humiliation. "I guess I could tell you my name. But you should probably come inside first...'teme.'"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he shouldered past the teen into the apartment, his suspicions becoming more pronounced. The redhead chuckled and closed the door, following the raven into the living room. Flopping down onto the couch, he waited as Sasuke sat on the other half of it. Holding back a chuckle, he scooted closer and grinned as the boy tensed.

"I don't bite, y'know," he laughed, not disturbed in the slightest by the cold glare shot at him. Laughter calming down, he smiled at him. "Name's Kirau. I'm Naruto. Yoroshiku."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. He had suspected that it was another persona of Naruto's, but he hadn't thought that it would be _the_ Kirau! He stiffened, trying not to make for an escape right then and there as what little information on the redhead he had gained came back to him.

Kirau grinned foxily and crawled towards him, eyes giving him a slow, hot once-over. Sasuke stiffled the urge to scoot away from the teen, forcing himself to stay in place. He did _**not **_like the look those eyes were giving him.

"I guess I can understand why Naru's so drunk on you, Sake," the redhead purred, crawling over the brunet's lap and straddling him. He put his arms around his shoulders, bringing his face in to nuzzle the neck the position presented to him, breathing hotly on the lobe of the teen's right ear. He had to raise himself onto his knees a bit, being shorter than the tense Uchiha.

'Sake's' eyes narrowed, obviously not liking the closeness. He couldn't believe that _this_ was supposed to be Kirau. The boy was supposed to be a bloodthirsty, hate-filled madman for Kami's sake, not some idiot who didn't respect something called _**personal space**_! Kirau's words, though, bounced around in his head, nagging at him to get their meaning. He tried to suppress a shiver, his ears more sensitive than most. Feeling the tremble, Kirau smirked.

"I bet that with this body you could give Naru a good fuck, Sake," he whispered huskily, rubbing himself onto the body below. "He really needs to get laid and lose that virginity of his. Not that he's the only one. He might've acted perverted, but this body hasn't done anything even _remotely_ sexual. Unless you count that so-called smooch he gave you as a genin." He chuckled at the memory. "I think it's about time he gets a mind-blowing fuck one of these days. Give him a wild one, will ya?"

The entire time Kirau had been talking, Sasuke had gotten redder and redder, struggling to seem unaffected. But with his pale skin, the blush was obvious.

"Get off of me, ero-baka," Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth. Kirau pulled back and grinned at him, disturbing the boy by how similar it looked to Naruto's.

"Well then," he said, standing up, "shall we go?" Sasuke raised a brow, finally getting his blush under control. The redhead's grin widened. "Aren't we s'posed to go to the old hag's office? Or would you rather we stay here and do some more..._interesting _things?" The raven growled, not liking the way he had emphasized the word. "No? Then let's go!"

He walked to the door, grabbing a black shirt off the back of the couch on the way and pulling it on, not looking to see if the Uchiha would follow. Cursing under his breath, Sasuke followed Kirau out, slamming the door shut.

* * *

'_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!_' Kirau winced inwardly as Naruto asked the question for the hundredth time. Ignoring the ranting blond in favor of making sure he wasn't deaf, the redhead hummed merrily as he walked down the busy street. Naruto's hitai-ate hung around his neck, his clothes loose around his frame and his pants picking up the dust sent flying by his sandals. The scars on his cheeks were hidden by a henge.

One would think he couldn't feel the holes being burned into his back by the death glare being given him by the brooding boy behind him.

'_Oh shut up, Naru. It's not like I raped him… Although it _is_ a good idea_,' Kirau quipped.

'_That's practically what you did anyway!_' Naruto shouted. Kirau grinned.

'_Mmm, I bet he would taste so good, all sweaty and such_,' he moaned mockingly, sending all kinds of mental images to his sibling. He smirked, mentally flashing a victory sign as Naruto screamed. In the back of his mind, he could hear his sister giggling insanely.

_KA-**RAK**!!!_

Kirau stumbled slightly, his head feeling like he had been whacked with an overly large hammer. Which he had, since Naruto had decided to conjure one up in their mind.

'_Mou, Naruuu, you're meeeaan_,' he whined. Naruto huffed.

'_Just be happy I'm too nice to wake up Haru-nii. He'd whup your ass with those chains of his_,' he retorted. Kirau shuddered at that thought. Haruka would do that, after growing spikes out of those chains first.

"Oi."

Pulled out of his mental chat, Kirau glanced behind him at his 'companion.' "Mmm?"

"Where's your guest?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the redhead carefully. The entire time he had stayed at least ten feet away from the boy, wary of what he might do if he got too close to him.

"Guest?" Kirau repeated, tilting his head as he slowed down to walk next to the brunet, who edged away from him slightly.

"The guest the baka shiroko mentioned yesterday."

"Ohh… Yeah, we'll see her later," he said. Sasuke grunted and fell silent. They kept walking, dodging people every now and then, when the taller of the two heard soft singing from the other.

"_You suffocate me with your words of love._

_The foolishness keeps building, persisting again._

_No…_

_I want to forget you._

_Hoping you don't appear on my phone again, I said…"_

The curiosity getting the best of him, he couldn't help but to ask. "What is that?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's a song that my guardian was singing this morning. She tends to sing when she's bored." He glanced behind them. "Can we go? I don't like the looks those girls are giving us."

Sasuke looked around and saw hordes of girls staring at them lustily, eyeing them like pieces of meat. Sasuke sighed. _Not again._

He grunted in agreement and they ran for it, the fangirls squealing and stampeding after them. And so the chase began.

**TBC**

Okay, that's as far as I can get this week. So here's the deal, I'll **try, **_**TRY**_**, to get in as many updates as possible each week. At the most, one for each fanfic. At the least, just one. Absolutely NO guarantees, ok?** Good, good. Now, be good readers n review, ne?

P.S. The song Kirau was singing was a translation of a piece of Wrong Number by DBSK, so, naturally, it's not mine.


	7. Guardian? THAT!

_**Night Sun**_

**Warning:** Sasunaru

**Disclaimer:** Seriously now, if I owned Naruto it wouldn't be so angsty. It'd be stupid. Sasuke'd be chased by girls, Shikamaru'd be troubled, Orochimaru'd be a pedo…and, yeah, I don't own Naruto.

_**Ch. 6-Guardian? **_**That?.!**

The boys slid to a halt in front of the Hokage's office, panting from the long sprint. Those girls were _fast_; it had taken forever to lose them. They had run all over the village, ran over a few chuunin, and finally escaped when some anbu intervened when they neared the Tower.

Kirau sighed and glanced at the boy next to him. Sasuke stood there, looking completely unruffled by the recent chase. He chuckled. _He must be used to it, huh?_

'_Kiracchin~'_

Sasuke blinked as his 'companion' gave a sudden growl and marched forward, slamming the door open. Only one person would have the gall to call him _**that**_.

"Kiracchin~!.!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as the boy flew past him, tackled by a sudden black blur. He slammed into the wall, landing in a heap, and the Uchiha was able to get a clear look at the person straddling him.

It was a girl who looked to be a bit shorter than the raven and taller than the boy she was glomping. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that reached her thighs. Somewhat shorter strands hung over her shoulders as her arms wrapped around Kirau's shoulders, cheek nuzzling against his despite the hand pushing against her head, ruffling the bangs threatening to fall into her eyes. She wore a dark blue tee and loose black pants, obviously more for comfort than fashion.

She giggled at Kirau's obvious attempts to get away from her, silver eyes glinting with glee. Her ponytail swished, and Sasuke's eyes were caught by the glittering near the end and saw that her hair was tipped with at least three inches of silver.

Wait a minute, that's…!

* * *

**Yuu:** Izu! What the hell!

**Izu:** What?

**Yuu:** What? I'll tell you 'what'. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY STORY?.!

**Izu:** Technically, that's asking, not telling.

**Yuu:** IZU!

**Izu:** Alright, alright! I was bored, ok?

**Yuu:** No, that's not ok! Dealing with you is like dealing with an unknown entity. You're way too unpredictable, Izu!

**Izu:** Hey, at least be happy that I'm not messing around in the rest of your stories.

**Yuu:** Well, that's…

**Izu:** C'mon, Yuu, it'll be interesting!

**Yuu: **And just how am I supposed to explain your…_assets_?

**Izu:** Pfft, '_assets_'? Seriously? At least call them abilities or anomalies or maybe even mentalities.

**Yuu:** Izu!

**Izu:** Fine, fine, just do whatever you like. So…?

**Yuu: **Fine…but I'm warning you, don't go too crazy!

**Izu:** Ha! (military salute)

**Yuu:** Izu!

* * *

"Kiracchin~" the girl cooed. "It's been so long~!"

"Whattaya talkin' 'bout!" Kirau gasped, still trying futilely to escape her grasp. "We just saw each other this morning!"

"Yeah, but~"

"And what was the big idea, bursting in on me while I was in the shower? Next time, just knock and tell me your business! You didn't hafta bust in like that when it was just Sake!" He growled lowly as she clung on. "And ya gotta stop singin', too! You know how annoying it is when those songs get stuck in our head when you sing it!"

"But it's so amusing~"

"No, it's not!"

Sasuke stared on in bemusement. It was kind of funny watching these two interact. At least he got a few of his questions answered. Like why Naruto's guardian sings and what the shouting from his apartment was. But of all the people in the world, he never expected _that_.

He looked away from the show and peered into the room. Tsunade was in her seat, Jiraiya standing behind her. Iruka and Sakura were on the couch, and Kakashi was leaning against the wall next to them. They were all frozen solid, gaping at the spectacle in the hall that had still yet to end.

Sasuke smirked.

Yup, this was definitely amusing.

_**TBC**_

**Izu:** That's mean, Yuu. You even called me a that in the title!

**Yuu:** Shut up! I had to modify the title because of you!

**Izu:** Aww, you know you love me.

**Yuu:** Shut _**up**_! (glares at the readers) Review, people, before I have a murder on my hands!

**Izu:** Yuu~

**Yuu:** ARGH!


End file.
